Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic accessory, and more particularly, to a flexible cascade unit for cascading electrical elements and device thereof.
Description of the Prior Art
To connect conventional electrical elements such as batteries into serial or parallel connection, flexibility in an overall structure cannot be provided due to contacts of conductive elements. For example, a battery needs to be placed to be in contact with conductive plates in a battery container in order to achieve serial or parallel electrical connection. Thus, restricted by the above concept, the conventional arrangement of batteries cannot be effectively expanded, and thus is not readily portable and wearable.
In a common watch, a battery is disposed inside a watch head, whose two ends are then connected by a strap to allow a user to wear the watch. With a limited space for disposing a battery within the watch head, the battery disposed frequently has specifications of a smaller capacity and a smaller volume, or even a lower electrical capacity and a shorter life cycle again due to the small space available. Further, a battery applied for military uses need to take portability and durability into considerations. However, conventional batteries for military uses do not possess such characteristics.
In view of the above, to improve the above and overcome the above drawbacks, the Applicant, with dedicated researches combined with theoretical knowledge, finally provides the present invention that has a reasonable design and effectively overcomes the above drawbacks.